


The Result

by Moiself



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade has some news to share with Shea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Result

**Author's Note:**

> A little spark of an idea that came from flapping with gatesvengeance-x over the gif of Sheamus and a gorgeous dark haired kiddie at a meet & greet.

Wade paced around the room checking his watch for for what must have been the five thousandth time in the past three minutes...Wait...Three minutes? Then time was up.

Cautiously he reached towards the sink, fingers stretching towards the innocuous looking white stick lying on the vanity next to the basin.

The noise of the front door crashing open and of feet crashing on the stairs, two at a time by the sound of it, halted him in his tracks.

“Wade! Wade! Where are you love? I got your text! Are you ok?”

Wade could hear the panic rising in Shea’s voice as he dashed into their bedroom and ensuite and found both rooms empty. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, drawing the door shut behind him.

“I’m here babe...I’m over here…”

Sheamus flew out of the bedroom and along the short passageway, clasping his lover to him tightly for a moment before remembering the urgency of the message and holding him back at arm’s length. The younger man had been complaining for the past week or so of feeling out of sorts, unwell enough to skip his regular gym session that morning, leaving Shea to go and work out on his own. At least until the panicked sounding, panic inducing ‘ _Please come home now. Need you back - V IMPORTANT’_ message came through to his phone. Worried that his partner had taken a turn for the worst, he had dropped everything to rush home, and to be honest, the shaken look on Wade’s ash white face wasn’t doing much to settle his nerves.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? What happened? Do you need me to call the doctor.”

His usually eloquent man began to babble, an unintelligible stream of words spilling from his lips, a stream that didn’t exactly sound upset though. 

“Wade...love...breathe...I got none of that. Let’s try that again shall we?”

He ran his hands down Wade’s tattooed upper arms in slow soothing strokes.

“Do you feel worse? Should I call the doctor?”

“I feel ok, I guess, but...I reckon we’re still going to have to call a doctor.”

Shea looked at Wade blankly, receiving an almost sheepish smile in return.

“Know what? This would probably be a good time for you to open the bathroom door.”

Still with a look of vague bewilderment on his face, Sheamus reached for the door handle. At Wade’s encouraging nod, he pressed down and pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted him wasn’t exactly what he had expected, but as his gaze travelled around the room, suddenly everything made sense. He waved a hand towards the small heap of empty boxes piled up against the side of the bathtub. The little stockpile of pregnancy test kits they’d bought when the conversations about the fact that Wade _could_ carry kids and whether or not they _should_ have kids and most importantly of all that they _wanted_ kids all ran into one.

The Irishman turned back to Wade, a cautiously hopeful look in his eyes.

“Are...are you? Are we?”

“Take a look.”

Wade tipped his head towards the sink and the array of tests scattered across the counter, bobbing his head once when Shea reached out for the closest one and peered at the result window.

“Two lines...what the fuck does two lines mean? Is that positive or negative? They’re all two lines...wait, how many did you take?”

“All of them...I wanted to be sure…two lines is a positive Shea. We’re having a baby.”

“We’re having a…”

Shea’s voice trailed off as the words sank in.

“We’re having a baby Wade! We’re having a fucking baby!”

He clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Shit! No more swearing in front of the child! Shit! I did it again.”

Wade laughed at the outburst, a welcome sound to the older man’s ears after the past few weeks of quiet, brought on by the mystery ailment which they both now realised was no ailment at all. He was still chuckling when Sheamus scooped him up in massive hug and lifting him off his feet carried him exceedingly carefully into their bedroom and laid him down on their bed, kneeling beside him, a hand tracing delicate circles on Wade’s flat stomach.

“I’m sorry I worried you babe. I just wanted to share the news, but I didn’t even think you might panic and be back so soon. I had a whole thi….OH! Close your eyes for me a sec will you? Sit back and don’t open them until I say so, ok?”

Sheamus closed his eyes and shuffled back to lean against the pillows, listening to the sound of Wade climbing off the bed and pulling open a drawer, followed by the quiet rustle of fabric.

“Keep em closed! I had a whole thing planned out you know, so just pretend that you didn’t see the bathroom, alright?”

“Gotcha...no bathroom.”

“Ok, you can open your eyes.”

Sheamus laughed as blinked his eyes open, looking to the bottom of the bed to see the love of his life stood there, hands on hips as though he were Peter Pan, wearing a tank top printed with the words ‘ **I have a little Irish in me** ’  and a shamrock in the colours of the Irish flag, the print low, over his yet to appear belly.

Wade chuckled back and adopting an expression of fake concern and seriousness, broke out the line he’d prepared for this very moment.

“So tell me Sheamus, does this shirt make me look pregnant?”

**Author's Note:**

> The [gif](http://sheamusfangirl-laoch73.tumblr.com/post/65553296221/awww-cuties) that set this off.


End file.
